Bet a Billion Bill (character)
| image = File:Bet_a_Billion_Bill-character.png | imagewidth = 280 | caption = |title = | gender = Male | race = Human | faction = Villain | first appearance = Bet a Billion Bill (1996) | voice = | status = Alive | location = Earth }} Bet A Billion Bill is a smooth talking and arrogant hot shot playboy gambler, appearing as an original antagonist for The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Filthy rich and said to have a hand in a vast degree of high risk high payoff based endeavors, from basic gambling like lotto games, economic investments such as the stock market and oil wells, and even to illegal underground betting pools, Bill is also hinted as a cheap man who keeps all and leaves none. A run in with Felix in Las Vegas eventually introduced him as an adversary who is unhealthily greedy and even goes as far as stealing Felix's magic bag to appease his gambling fix. History Bill's past was described in song; as a teenager, he was a well pampered and preppy student who went to all of the finest schools, and eventually discovered the thrill of gambling, especially due to how the rules explicitly forbade such activity on grounds. His first known racket was a football game betting pool, and from there, Bill started his controversial rise to riches in avarice and cockiness, especially due to how his luck was utterly in his odds. In his debut episode Bet A Billion Bill, Bill tears a lucky streak throughout Las Vegas, before which a vacationing Felix arrives into town shortly to notice all of its casinos shut out of business. During a Blackjack game at the Lucky Stiff, being only one of the possibly few running casinos in Vegas before Bill's calamitous arrival (and after a musical introduction from him), an enthusiastic and friendly Felix asks him where the nickel slots are to get in a good time, but he rudely tells him to get lost and nastily kicks Felix away from him. However, having realized that he crossed paths with Felix, who is a black cat, his luck immediately plummets; his accountant reports that all of his betting on various sporting events and races took a losing nosedive. Hoping to get his luck back, he asks Felix to uncross their paths, to which Felix does. However, Bill's luck still goes downhill; despite any event he goes to, Felix is there to jinx him considerably, from roulette, a race at the horsetrack, and even to a betting pool at a basketball game. Eventually on his last legs after having lost everything, Bill gets a quarter desperately out of the sewer to grab some food to eat, but his gambling addiction has him run into a gas station slot machine, from which he loses. Going into a nervous breakdown and being sent to a padded room at a psyche ward, it was revealed that his bad luck was not caused by superstition, but by his overall actions, from which a mischievous and victorious Felix as a nurse laughs in joy. In the follow up episode Viva Lost Wages, Bill returns as a homeless man on the streets due to his actions prior and blames Felix for his losses, but finds the opportunity to get back into his old ways upon stealing Felix's magic bag after Felix going to rescue a falling window washer, believing that it is Felix's source of luck as a charm. Recovering his wealth game after game, all the while Felix is on the search for his missing magic bag, a TV interview points out the direction that Bill has had it all that time. After needing to bypass Bill's gambling themed security system at his gaudy mansion, Felix enters in a wager that he can roll any number on a pair of dice and will win back his bag, to which Bill unfairly gives an improbable challenge that Felix can roll a pair of 13s. Evening out the odds in his favor by cheating in kind, Felix gets a 13, and Bill is forced to give back Felix's magic bag, and from which all of his luck goes downhill, losing everything in a massive repo display. At the end, as Felix's winnings allow him to live luxuriously in a penthouse suite and bring Las Vegas back to life with his own casino, The Magic Bag, Bill is then Felix's butler to make ends meet. Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Males Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Characters Category:Characters